


Graphics: Moment So Dear

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Military Derek Hale, Pack, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Graphics for Moment So Dear by Guardian_of_Hope





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moment So Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434297) by [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope). 



 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [first img desc: a moodboard featuring 9 images which are selected based on the events and characteristics of the story Moment so Dear. 
> 
> The first square is an image of Stiles jumping onto a box, relating to the obstacle course that Stiles runs in the story.  
> The second square is a quote from the final chapter - "Freely given." It is on a pale brown background.  
> The third square is a slice of pizza on a plate, relating to the time that Stiles and Derek shared pizza.  
> The fourth square is a TV showing footage from on of the movies from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, which Stiles and Derek watched together.  
> The fifth square is an image of Stiles in a blue button-up shirt. He has glowing red rings around his head, his neck, his chest, and his wrists. This is how I pictured the final scene in the story at the ceremony.  
> The sixth square is an image of Stiles using a laptop and drinking coffee, as he does throughout both the TV show and is implied to do through the story, with translating the bestiary being specifically mentioned.  
> The seventh square is of two people playing jumping and reaching upward. I chose this image more for the feel of teamwork it showed than for an actual scene in the story. Throughout this fic Stiles is very dedicated to the pack and spends a lot of time with them, moving in sync with them freely.  
> The eighth square is another quote on pale brown, reading "Relationships of choice." Stiles says this in the final chapter, regarding relationships that show in the glowing ring of around a head. I chose this in particular because so many of the relationships between Stiles and the pack are relationships that have been chosen; additionally, it seemed like a very ace perspective to take, and I wanted to emphasize that.  
> The ninth and final square is an image of several people working around a table with laptops and paper. This, like the image of the people jumping together, is more meant to evoke the feel of teamwork. However, it can also be read as a scene of Stiles, Allison, and Lydia planning Derek's party together, or of Stiles speaking with Cora and Jackson via the computer in a more symbolic way. ]
> 
> [second img desc: a moodboard featuring 9 images which are selected based on the events and characteristics of the story Moment so Dear. 
> 
> The first image is of Derek in his military uniform, standing with his back to us.  
> The second image is a quote from the first chapter, "You're pack." It is on a dark green background.  
> The third image is a slice of the black forest cake that Stiles makes Derek for his birthday.  
> The fourth image is of Derek standing in the shadows, a single ray of light touching him. His visible eye glows alpha red.  
> The fifth image is of Derek in a white button-up shirt, with a red tie and a suit jacket. He has glowing orange/yellow rings around his head and his neck. This is how I pictured the final scene in the story at the ceremony.  
> The sixth image is of Derek's chest. He is wearing a grey t-shirt that says "ARMY" in blue. He is also wearing a pair of dog tags.  
> The seventh image is of a pizza, again relating to the time that Derek and Stiles shared pizza.  
> The eighth image is a quote from the final chapter - "Freely given." It is on a dark green background.  
> The ninth image is of several people clinking beer glasses together. I chose it both to represent the reception after the bonding ceremony, as well as the way that Derek feels about his pack - that he should be providing for them and also that they are his family. It's both symbolic and a scene, although most of the pack is too young to (legally) drink beer. It can also be read as the adults talking to each other during the reception.]


End file.
